Merlin
Merlin is the world's most powerful wizard who is one of the characters in Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone. He can travel through time and predict what will happen in the future and sometimes can't help talking about modern things like trains and movies. He can change into different animals in the shade of blue. Trivia *Genie imitated Merlin in an episode of Aladdin. *Merlin made his first guest appearence in Pooh's Adventures of Willow. *Merlin will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Unicorn and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin''. *Merlin helped Pooh and his friends battle Hades and their other enemies and find the pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Merlin met Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear and the Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will see Danny and Sawyer again in Danny and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their friends and Victor and Kevin in Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will reunite with Ash and Pikachu and meet Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash Ketchum and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will meet Benny, Leo, Johnny and their friends in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone''. *Merlin will meet SpongeBob and his friends again in SpongeBob and Friends and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will help Littlefoot and his friends battle Hades and their other enemies and find pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Merlin will help Bloom and her friends battle Hades and their other enemies and find pieces of the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom in Bloom's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Merlin is an old friend of Barney's. The two reunited in Barney and The Sword in the Stone. *Merlin will make his cameo in Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish. Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:HEROES Category:Sorcerers Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Wizards Category:Narrators Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Mentors Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Time Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Characters voiced by Jeff Bennett